


Where The Rich Gather

by Starcrossed_Writers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sawamura Daichi, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Help, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, My First Smut, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, and rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcrossed_Writers/pseuds/Starcrossed_Writers
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was living the high life. He was probably the richest man in Japan and he showed it in the form of what he wore and his overall presence. He didn't need something like love. Did he? Maybe his instincts did, but he surely didn't!That's what he told himself anyway, but one Alpha he meets by chance proves him wrong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Rich and Unlucky

Oikawa Tooru. He was “living the high life” as one would say. The male was one of the richest men in Japan, if not the richest, and he showed it. Always wearing either an expensive suit or watch, he even lived in his own mansion with a few friends of his. 

Daichi Sawamura was like Oikawa’s right hand man and he owned his own real estate business. Nearly every building in Japan was one he owned in one way or another. Kuroo Tetsuro owned a fashion business and his partner was Kōtarō Bokuto, who does business in the fragrance industry. Apart these two are already a mess, but bringing them together only creates more disaster, but they’ve surprisingly managed to have one of the best fashion/fragrance lines in all of Japan. There was also Wakatoshi Ushijima, but Oikawa refused to let him live in the mansion since he kinda hates his guts, but it is what it is. Now these people were all pretty rich, but Oikawa was the owner of the biggest and best club in Japan. He was basically on top of the world. There was only one little problem in his life: He was an omega.

His friends that lived with him had already known of his second gender, but it wasn’t known to the public for a long time since he had always wore scent blockers and claimed to be a beta. With the second genders, Alpha’s were seen as superior. Both Kuroo and Bokuto were examples of this. Then there were the Beta’s, who could usually go about their lives as normal, like Daichi for example. Lastly were the Omega’s, seen as inferior and only a breeding tool, they were always discriminated against and occasionally taken advantage of during their heats. However, Oikawa Tooru refused to fall into that category of a weak and inferior tool, so he went under the guise of a beta.

Normal life for him can be a bit difficult since he never walks around on his own for the simple fact that everyone in Japan knows his face and they know he’s an omega due to an… incident. Now he normally has one of his friends tag along with him when he is out in public, but this time was different. He was late to a meeting and his friends had left him, assuming he was already gone. And they took the cars. Curse his bad luck.

So here he was, running through the city hoping to make it there on time. He was furious that he got left behind, but he was slightly paranoid being out on the streets by himself. As the brown-haired male ran, he bumped into someone and fell backwards. The person was wearing a hood, so Oikawa couldn’t get a good look at his face, but the smell alone told him that he ran into an Alpha. Said Alpha smelled like cloves and… was that cinnamon? It wasn’t a bad scent in Oikawa’s mind, in all honestly he found the scent rather attractive– wait what was he thinking?! Stupid horny omega instincts. He didn’t even know the guy!

Quickly getting up, Oikawa let out a low growl to tell the person to back off. He fixed his suit and just as he was about to tell the person off, until a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down, revealing the dark haired male Daichi. He had a small smile on his face as he spoke, “Heyyy Oikawa, we have a problem.”

“Punctual as always Daichi, thank you” Oikawa commented as he glared at the alpha he ran into. Hopping into the vehicle, the omega hadn’t realized his wallet had fallen out of his suit pocket. The two males then drove off, leaving the stranger behind. Said stranger pulled down his hood, revealing a head of spiked brown hair and dark eyes. He looked down, seeing the wallet and picked it up. “Oikawa Tooru, eh? He didn’t seem to have any sort of scent, but he’s clearly rich,” The alpha said, looking through the wallet. 

As the two were driving, Daichi explained the situation, “I’m so sorry we left you Oikawa, but I never thought it was possible for you of all people to sleep in.” Oikawa sighed, “Its fine, but tell me what happened.”

“We didn’t get the deal…” Daichi sighed, clearly frustrated with the situation. The deal he’s speaking of was with a duo who worked in the music industry. Oikawa didn’t know them very well, but he mainly knew their second genders and appearance. 

The one known as Suga was an omega and he was usually easy enough to spot since he had light grey hair and a mole on his face right under his eye. His partner Akaashi was an omega as well and he was a bit harder to point out since his hair was black, but his eyes were what made him stand out since they were a deep shade of blue. 

Asking Daichi to give him more info on the two the beta spoke, “Basically, Suga is a music producer while Akaashi is a recording artist and apparently they have two others in their group, but I’ve never seen them. And they didn’t want to accept our deal.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Don’t they know a good deal when they see one?” Oikawa groaned and continued, “Do you have anything on the other two? See if they might cut a deal with us instead.”

“Nope, apparently nobody even knows who the other two are. I didn’t even know they existed until Suga had told me and Kuroo,” Daichi responded as he arrived at the gate to the mansion. 

“Damn. We needed this deal,” Oikawa complained as the other male nodded and suddenly stopped the car. He glanced over at Oikawa with a worried expression, “You may want to calm down, you’re starting to smell like lavender.” The brown-haired male looked at his friend and sighed. He was already around his heat. Great. Oikawa hated having his heats, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, curse those damned genetics of his. Normally Daichi would help him through it, but on occasions he would require a bit of… assistance from Kuroo or Bokuto. Seeing his discomfort, Daichi smiled at Oikawa, saying, “Come on, lets get to your room before you actually start your heat.” 

“Right… lets go,” He huffed, stepping out of the vehicle. He could already feel himself getting hotter by the second. It was only a matter of time before he started to feel the copious amounts of slick and he didn’t want to be in such an expensive suit when that happens. Especially since he’d never hear the end from Kuroo, who had that suit made exclusively for him. Daichi had gotten out of the car as well and led Oikawa throughout the mansion, to his room. 

Once Oikawa stepped foot into his room, he started to rip off his jacket and tie, the wave of his heat hitting him full force as he whined. “D-daichi… beta... go fetch me one of the alphas, it doesn't matter which,” Oikawa instructed as he crawled into his nest, which was just his bed, but with random articles of clothing that contained the different scents of his friends. Neither Oikawa or his friends had actual mates, so when one of them were either about to go into a heat or rut they always took care of one another. 

Oikawa’s scent was always the most calming according to his friends since he smelled like a mix of lavender and tea leaves. The omega personally wasn’t a fan of his own scent since it was easily recognizable and so he used blockers to try and hide it. Daichi doesn’t really have a scent, but somehow he always ends up smelling like a mix of lemon and coconut, probably since Bokuto likes to test out all sorts of fragrances on Daichi since the guy is a beta. Kuroo’s scent kinda reminds Oikawa of the forest, like a weird mix of sandalwood and rain. Lastly is Bokuto, who in all honestly, has a mix of different scents. One minute he smells like the ocean and the next he end up smelling like coffee. The Alpha adores his scent but Oikawa prefers to call it overbearing, unless he’s in his heat anyways. 

Little did the omega know there was a certain alpha outside the gates of the mansion. His hood was up, but the smell of cinnamon was unmistakable...


	2. Rich and Lustful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so mysterious alpha appears on Oikawa's doorstep while he's in heat... *cue the smexy times*

Oikawa was still in his bed/nest when the doorbell rang. He muttered something under his breath and simply waited for Daichi or someone to get the door, but instead the annoying ring of the doorbell persisted. Where the hell was everybody? He sent Daichi to fetch Kuroo or Bokuto not to long ago, so where was he? Great, now that meant he had to answer the door. His luck just couldn’t get any better. 

Quickly looking for a solution to the slick dripping out of him, the brunette grabbed a toy out of his drawer. A butt plug. How convenient. Oikawa whined as the toy entered him, but he had to stay strong! Plus, the constant doorbell ringing was starting to piss him off. It was a smaller toy though so it didn’t provide as much relief as he thought. It only made him want more. Slipping on a random pair of shorts, Oikawa made his way to the door. He didn’t care if he was shirtless, hell he was in his own house! And his entire body felt extremely hot so the less clothes the better.

The brunette flung the door open, glaring at the person who dared to ring the doorbell so many times. Then the scent hit him. Cinnamon and cloves. He was face to face with an-

“A-alpha…” The brunette half moaned, quickly covering mouth. Curse his inner omega! This was the same person from earlier. Fantastic. The Alpha in question pulled down his hood, revealing his face. Oh wow he was actually kinda hot— wait no! He still didn’t know the guy! And how did he find this address…?

“You dropped this…” He said, handing Oikawa a wallet. Oh, so that’s how he knew where he lived. 

“Th-thank you.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine. What makes you think I’m not?”

“You’re drooling and panting…” The alpha said, inhaling Oikawa’s scent. The brunette couldn’t take much more of this. At this rate he’d ask this stranger to-

“Fuck me.” 

“What?”

“Alpha, please,” Oikawa whined. He couldn’t take it anymore. His mind could only think of the alpha in front of him and the knot he’d be presented with. He could practically feel himself slicking up more at the thought. 

The omega stumbled into the alphas arms, catching the shorter male off guard. He caught the brunette and said, “Call me Iwa and where’s your room?” 

“Upstairs… f-first one on the left… Iwa… a-alpha,” Oikawa stumbled over his own words. 

“Alright, let me carry you,” Iwa said, lifting the taller omega with ease. He carried the taller male up to the room, the scent of the alpha alone making Oikawa whine. As Iwa set Oikawa on the bed, the omega moved his hand to take the plug out of him, but was stopped by the Alpha looming over him. Iwa smirked, “You hardly even know me yet you’re just begging for me to fuck you senseless… thats pretty stupid of you, but I won’t complain.”

Iwa slowly started removing his hoodie, then his shirt, making sure to give Oikawa a show. Seeing how closely the omega was watching made Iwa grin, showing his alpha canines as he climbed on top of Oikawa, pulling the taller into a rough kiss. Oikawa happily kissed back, moving his hands downwards and starting to fumble with Iwa’s belt buckle, trying to remove the alpha’s pants. Once he was successful, they broke the kiss. 

“Condoms?” Iwa asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

In response, Oikawa pointed over to a small drawer which held all of his not-safe-for-work items. The alpha reacher into the small drawer and grabbed a condom, removing his boxers and sliding the latex onto his length, heading back over to Oikawa who was stunned into silence by Iwa’s size. Would that fit?

“You know, it’s not polite to stare…” The alpha chuckled darkly. When did his voice get so deep? Or was it always like that? 

Climbing back on Oikawa, Iwa slowly pulled down the brunettes shorts, now leaving both of them completely exposed. Bringing his hand to the omega’s entrance, Iwa slowly played with the plug that was still inside him, twisting it and gently tugging on it, making Oikawa whine under him. How cute. What if he pushed it in a little more? A soft moan escaped the omega. So needy. Iwa smirked and continued this action until he quickly pulled the plug out, making the omega whine and beg from the empty feeling.

“Alpha please! I need it, I need you!” Oikawa begged.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Iwa grinned, lining his dick to Oikawa’s entrance and thrusting in without warning. The omega moaned out from the sudden fullness he was experiencing and if he was being honest, it felt amazing. The smell of cinnamon mixing in with his own scent of lavender, the aggressive nature of the alpha above him, and the overwhelming sense of being fucked stupid. Then when the alpha bent down, licking along his neck and scent glands, only made him want more. Iwa brought his head back up, pulling the omega into another rough kiss, their moans and tongues intertwining with one another, both males lost in the others lust. The feeling of Iwa’s cock ramming into him, rocking the both of them with one powerful thrust after another, made Oikawa see stars. 

The omega could even feel Iwa’s knot start to swell as he was being fucked into his matress. It was only a matter of time before he came, the warm feeling that was pooling in his lower half rising as he chanted the alpha’s name like a mantra. Iwa was being so rough, yet managing to hit all of his good spots with such precision, it was almost surreal to him. 

“I’m getting close, you ready omega?”

“Yes! Yes! Alpha, knot me please! I need it!”

“Don’t worry beautiful, you’ll never be able to forget me or this cock,” Iwa let out a possessive growl, his knot swelling so much that it could hardly be tugged back out of the omega’s ass. With a few more powerful thrusts, the alpha came with a low moan, locking his knot into Oikawa and sending the omega over the edge. Oikawa came with a loud moan, his cum marking both his and the alphas stomach. 

Both males were a panting mess as Iwa adjusted their positioning so that Oikawa was sitting on top while he was laying down on the bed. It was an easy switch since the brunette wasn’t capable of moving away from him. Plus, this way he could get a better look at the omega and vice versa. 

Oikawa was completely in his own headspace by now, practically high off of his own bliss. He gently rocked back and forth on the alpha’s cock, small sounds escaping the both of them. He had completely forgotten about everything else around him, even when his phone rang, the omega didn’t process it until Iwa waved the device in front of his face. Slightly snapping out of his daze, Oikawa grabbed the phone and looked at it for a few seconds before his blood ran cold. It was Daichi. He answered the phone with a small, “Heyy Daichi.”

“I’m so sorry I haven’t come back yet, Kuroo and Bokuto are at their studio and they wouldn’t come with me until I tried on their new suits, so can you try and hold off a little longer?” 

“Huh… oh well you can stay there for a bit longer if they’re keeping you. I don’t mind it.”

“Are you sure Oikawa?” 

“Yes I’m sure… I’ve gotta go now, mmm, bye,” Oikawa hummed in pleasure as Iwa rocked his hips into him. 

“I don’t believe you. I’m dragging Bokuto and Kuroo home, bye,” and with that, Daichi hung up. 

Iwa looked up at Oikawa, asking, “So, what was that about?”

“My friends are making their way back here, so you may want to leave,” He responded, now laying down on top of the alpha, smearing cum over the both of them. Iwa grunted in response and slowly started to pull out of the omega, despite the tallers protest not too. Upon the sudden emptiness, Oikawa grumbled softly, still dazed from the onslaught on his ass. Maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt… 

Seeing that Oikawa had fallen asleep, Iwa gently laid the omega on the bed before getting up and starting to clean himself off. He moved quickly and quietly, gathering his clothes and putting them on as he started to make his way out the massive house. It took him a good couple minutes to find his way out, but as he left the estate, he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on to see a ton of missed calls. Speaking quietly to himself, Iwa sighed and muttered, “Suga’s gonna kill me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- this was my first time writing smut so I hope it's good enough for all y'all thirsty babes


	3. Rich and Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a look into Iwaizumi’s life and how exactly he and his group connect into the bigger picture of everything

Iwa was walking along the sidewalk as he made a quick call. Once the person answered, he immediately started apologizing, “Look, Suga, I’m sorry I haven’t answered you all day, but I got held up with something.”

“And what was so important that you had to miss our meeting?”

“Um, being a good samaritan?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, hurry up and get over here so we can introduce ourselves to the world.”

“Come on, you don’t need to call me by my full name like that Sugawara,” Iwa muttered.

“That’s Suga to you,” The omega responded and hung up. Great, he pissed off Suga. Running full sprint through the city, the male made his way to an apartment building. Suga and Akaashi weren’t the types to show off their wealth, they were the more humble type. The two weren’t fans of suits or fancy cars, but somehow they seemed to make any sort of clothing shine. There was also the fact that they aren’t a fan of being out in the public eye at all times, but when they did make their appearances, it was a sight to behold. And now they had wanted him and their other friend Yaku to join them to officially be a group. Iwaizumi wasn’t normally one to sing, (he could if he wanted too though) so personally he wanted to stick to just being a producer like Suga, but knowing how his friends can be, his wishes won’t be granted anytime soon. 

He sighed and opened the doors to the shared apartment, to see Akaashi waiting on the couch with Yaku next to him. The blue-eyed male looked over at him then pointed over to one of the rooms behind him, “Suga wants you to go try on a few outfits so we can hurry up and go.” 

Akaashi was always dressed nicely and this time was pretty much the same. A pair of white skinny jeans with rips at the knees and a studded black belt to go along with it. His eyes matched the color of his shirt, which was slightly big on him, but it was tucked into his pants. As an outfit it seemed basic, but Akaashi had this talent of making everything he wore stunning. Even the silver necklaces he wore seemed to sparkle around his neck.

Yaku rolled his eyes, “Just hurry it up, I want to get this over and done with.” The short male was dressed in high waisted black pants with a red shirt tucked into them. He also wore a leather jacket that matched with his pants. In all honesty, he looked relatively normal in that outfit, even though it was more on the extra side, especially for him. 

Now this made Iwaizumi worried about what Suga would put him in, especially since he was the one who put Suga in a foul mood for calling him by his last name. Hopefully it wasn’t anything too extravagant. 

As the male walked through the hall, he seen the light on in one of the rooms. He approached it and knocked, only entering when he heard a “Come in” from Suga. The grey-haired male was sitting on the bed in a similar outfit to Akaashi, except he wore black jeans instead of white and his shirt had grey and blue stripes. 

“So… Akaashi said you needed me to try on a few things?”

“I need to be sure these pants fit you right, so go ahead and try them,” Suga said, gesturing to the outfit that was laid out next to him. It was a pair of white jeans with a black shirt and there was a turquoise and white jacket that went with it. Simple, but it works. Iwaizumi was never a fan of flashy clothing anyway. Suga stood up and walked past him, the omegas scent flooding his senses. Iwa shook his head and walked over to the bed and stared trying on the outfit. 

Overall, it was comfortable, but he had one minor complaint: The black shirt was a bit on the smaller side so every time he lifted one of his arms, the shirt would rise and expose his stomach. Wonderful. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of thirsty girls after him just because he lifted his arm to wave or something. 

The male huffed, walking out of the room back to where Akaashi and Yaku were, seeing that Suga had joined them. Only Akaashi and Suga turned their heads to look at him. 

“So how’s it fit?” Suga asked.

“It’s comfortable, but I think you might’ve gotten the shirt size wrong.”

“That’s how it’s supposed to be,” Akaashi chimed in, already knowing Iwa’s predicament. Great, so this was his punishment for calling Suga by his real name. There’s nothing Iwaizumi despises more than having a harem of girls fawning over him. 

“I’ve officially been introduced to hell on earth.”

“What was that Iwa?” Suga asked with a small smile. 

“Nothing, lets hurry up and go, it’s starting to get dark out,” He said quickly, making his way out of the apartment. Yaku walked beside Iwaizumi with Suga and Akaashi behind them. The four of them walked out to the car, which was a simple black jeep with tinted windows. As Iwaizumi made his way towards the driver seat Akaashi spoke up, saying he’d drive today which threw him off. Normally him or Yaku would drive, so why the sudden change? 

He shrugged it off and got in the seat behind the driver. As he got in, Iwaizumi asked where they were going. Yaku just shrugged, not knowing the answer either. Suga, who was in the passenger seat, looked back at them, “We’re headed to a club in order to officially introduce ourselves.”

“Well if the club is trash then that wouldn’t be much of an introduction,” Yaku chuckled, fixing his jacket. 

“Don’t worry about that, we’ve got everything prepared,” Akaashi said as he pulled out of the driveway and drove out of the apartment complex. The bright lights of Tokyo seemed to envelop everything in sight as they drove. The city seemed to truly come alive during the night when everyone seemed to be awake. Iwaizumi looked out his window, seeming to be almost in a trance from the lights and the overall business of the city. Next to him, Yaku appeared to be the same way. Personally Iwa wasn't one to be out in the busy city, but he had to get used to it one way or another. 

The drive wasn’t necessarily long, but once they parked Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped. They arrived at the best club in Japan, The Palace. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope, now hurry up and get out,” Suga said as he fixed his outfit, stepping out the vehicle. 

Now, the reason Iwaizumi was shocked wasn’t because Suga and Akaashi seemed to have planned this whole thing out. No, the alpha was shocked because Oikawa Tooru was the owner of this club and said owner was outside the doors, greeting everyone that walked in. How did he even get here yet manage to still look so composed? 

The tall omega was dressed in a fancy suit, diamond accessories all over him, from cufflinks to earrings. It was way too extra for his liking, but who was he to tell someone else how to dress, even if he had sex with the guy a few hours prior. 

Getting out of the vehicle, Iwaizumi and his friends started making their way to the entrance. He could already hear multiple people talking and whispering things like, “Oh my gosh, thats Suga and Akaashi!” and “Who’s the other two with them?” 

Out of pure habit, Iwaizumi lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head and in an instant he heard several squeals, making him realize his mistake. Fantastic. Next to him, Yaku couldn’t help but laugh, the beta nudging him in the side. “Good going, you’re on your way to becoming a chick magnet.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Iwa rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his jacket pockets to avoid any other situations like that. 

Apart, each of them looked like any other normal person, but together they seemed to bring out the best in each other. All of them looked like they owned the place, even wearing more simple clothing they stood on par with Oikawa. The owner in question seemed more than pleased to see Suga and Akaashi, his eyes, however, widened slightly as he laid eyes on Iwaizumi, who only winked with a small smile before going back to his naturally stoic expression. It honestly made him want to laugh upon seeing the taller omegas reaction. Nobody would be able to guess that someone like Iwa would be among people like Suga or Akaashi. Well there may be one person that could guess, but that person was supposed to arrive later since he was usually more than fashionably late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to write out! I had no clue where I wanted to go with this story, but after a small little break I think I’m finally ready to continue! Also does it show that I had no clue how to write out Yaku’s dialogue?


	4. Rich and Insulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in another character into the mix! Lets see how him and Iwaizumi connect and exactly how much drama he can cause in one night!

“And now, performing their newest song with their newest members, its Last Wish!” 

On stage performances were Iwaizumi’s favorite part about actually being in this group. Normally he wasn’t one to be center of attention, but here he didn’t feel that way. It was just him, the music, and his friends. Nothing else was on his mind as it was his turn to sing... 

Overall, they nailed it. The crowd was cheering for them as a group, not just individual people. Pride welled up inside Iwaizumi as together him and the others introduced themselves one by one. 

“Suga.”

“Akaashi.”

“Yaku.”

“Iwa.”

“Together we are Last Wish.”

And with that they waved and walked off the stage, girls squealing and guys cheering. It was a pretty good introduction to them as a full group. Now, however, came the worst part for Iwaizumi: He had to go mingle and interact with people. Not that he didn’t enjoy other people’s company, but after that performance all the conversations are pretty much the same. How long have you been with the group? Are you single? What’s it like being rich?

It was suffocating trying to navigate a one-sided conversation. He was close to walking out for some fresh air until he heard a specific voice in the crowd. 

“Iwaaaaaa your biggest fan has arrived!” 

Here comes trouble. An omega with a sly grin slid his way beside Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around the alpha and pulling him into a hug in front of everyone, making a big scene. That was Tendou Satori personified. Iwa normally didn’t seem like the person able to tolerate the other, but they had a sort of love-hate relationship. Tendou always had this uncanny ability to know a persons dirtiest secrets, along with seeming to know what’ll happen before it does–maybe not all the time, but pretty damn close– and he always pestered Iwa with this little gift of his. 

Tendou Satori–while known for his guessing abilities–was also a master when it came to being a hairstylist. In Iwa’s mind, the redhead basically robbed people of their money since he was a trickster by heart. More people would probably be terrified of him is he were an alpha, but Tendou was an omega (a very difficult one at that) who was officially mated to Wakatoshi Ushijima. The intimidating alpha wasn’t present at the party, but his presence was implied with Tendou being there. 

“Hello Satori, how can I be of service to you today?” Iwa sighed, feigning annoyance. In truth the two were good friends even though their personalities clashed.

“It’s good to see you too Hajime! Wanna get a drink with me? Party the night away after such a big performance?” 

“Sounds better than trying to maintain conversation with complete strangers.”

“I knew you had a bit of fun hiding behind that dead expression on your face! Lets go get wasted.” Tendou said, practically dragging the alpha to the bar. It was only a matter of time before they were both far gone with how much they drank. Now the two of them were at a random booth with a bunch of people playing a game of truth or dare combined with spin the bottle. Iwa couldn’t be bothered to remember anyone's names even though they were all about as rich as he was. 

In a matter of minutes the game devolved into chaos, with Tendou being coherent enough to drag Iwa away from the disaster in the making. One of the omegas there was dared to kiss an alpha and the situation started to escalate way too quick for Tendou’s liking. With how much the redhead was by himself or talking to other people, it was surprising to some that he was extremely loyal to his fiance. Wakatoshi placed his full trust in Tendou and thats what gave the hairstylist so much confidence in himself. 

They were at another booth this time around, this time with people they both knew. Suga, Akaashi, Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto. Not a bad group of people overall, even though they were pretty drunk as well. In each group it was Yaku and Daichi that was the driver for when it was time to leave.

The fun atmosphere had slightly went away whenever Tendou was around, but Iwa never understood why. Satori was a great guy who was loyal to his fiance. What wasn’t there to like about him? The omega even smelled nice, like a pina colada with a hint of hair products due to his career. 

The conversation at the booth was mainly about Kuroo talking about Suga’s and Akaashi’s clothing. Not a good topic in the slightest. Iwa didn’t need to ask for Tendou’s opinion on the matter since even he could tell it wasn’t a good topic to talk about.

“No need to be hostile Suga, I was just saying how your groups clothing could be, well, better.”

“And you’re saying that your clothing line would be the better choice?”

“Exactly!”

“We’ll pass.” Akaashi chimed in, already done with the conversation. Kuroo huffed and continued to argue while Bokuto silently looked between his friend and Akaashi, trying to decide which side to take. 

“It’s not like either of you have good choice of clothing so why does this conversation matter?” 

Curse Tendou and his lack of a filter.

Everyone turned to look towards Iwa and the redhead, some uninterested in his opinion, others visibly annoyed with his presence. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The club owner was rather quiet tonight, but it wasn’t Iwaizumi’s place to say anything.

“Did anyone ask you?” Suga stepped in, giving Tendou a look, clearly not happy with being openly insulted like that. The taller omega merely smiled and responded in an overly happy go lucky tone.

“No, but I wasn’t wrong about what I said. He’s too extravagant and you’re too simplistic. Right Hajime?”

“Hm? Oh, uhh…” The alpha stuttered, not expecting to be put on the spot like that. Trying to find the easy way out, he voiced his opinion, “Well there are things that I like about everyone’s outfit. I’m personally not a fan of the more flashy look, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t nice.”

Tendou snorted, clearly seeing through Iwa’s bullshit answer. It seemed to please the others though since they backed off and came to an agreement. Oikawa seemed to almost glare holes into Tendou, surely his friend noticed. Iwa couldn’t tell why the brunette seemed so furious, but in his drunken mind it was almost annoying how Oikawa’s face twisted in smug rage. Like he was higher than everyone else. It started to piss him off. 

“So, Tendou was it? I’ve heard that you’re mated to Ushijima.” The brunette finally spoke, gaining the redheads full attention at the name of his mate.

“I am. Do you need something from him?” 

“No, I’m just curious about how he can bear to be with someone like you.”

“...and what does that mean Oikawa?” Tendou asked with a little smile, his scent daring the richer omega to challenge him. Iwaizumi blinked in shock at the hidden hostility behind his friends features. 

“Well he just has so much trust in you. It must feel nice being able to do whoever and whatever you please behind Ushijima’s back.” 

Everyone at the table went silent. Even Tendou was quiet, a true monster waiting to be unleashed. Iwa was sure that Oikawa was merely taking himself to an early grave for insulting a mated pair’s relationship like that. Iwa could only guess what words were gonna come from Tendou’s mouth. 

The omega stood to his feet and turned his back to the table, looking back at Oikawa with a smirk, “You should know better than to insult my relationship with Wakatoshi, especially since the only reason you’re so bitter is that your flat ass couldn’t get him. But I see you’ve tried to make do with Hajime, so I’ll only say this once: You don’t deserve someone like him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave,” and with that Tendou Satori walked away leaving everyone in even more shock. 

How the hell did he even figure something like that out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh I made Tendou such a badass. I have no regrets with this chapter it was so fun! Also the name of the band name came from a late night discord chat with one of my best friends. Hopefully I can get another chapter out just as quickly, but only time will tell!


	5. Rich and Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets try and see how Oikawa and Iwaizumi go about explaining their little encounter. 
> 
> We also get another appearance from Tendou, but you've gotta read to find out where he decided to pop up!

“Tooru, what did Tendou mean when he said you tried to ‘make do’ with Iwa?” Kuroo asked with a small smile.

“Yes, I’d like to know as well.” Suga said, a less happy expression on his face as he looked between Iwa and Oikawa.

They were so screwed.

“W-well I… we…. Um…”

“I went to return the wallet he dropped and he begged me to fuck him. End of story.” Iwa said with a neutral expression. He said it so causally as well, like it was common knowledge: leaves are green, the sun is bright, Oikawa Tooru begged Iwaizumi Hajime to fuck him senseless.

Great. Now Kuroo and Bokuto were staring at him with that stupid look on thier faces. Earlier he had lied to his friends about why he was so relaxed when they arrived home.

* * *

_ When the brunette woke up from his nap he was greeted by three figures hovering over him. Nearly screaming, Oikawa had sat up quickly, nearly headbutting Bokuto. The omega visibly relaxed upon seeing it was only his friends, although he was still shocked.  _

_ “Afternoon sleepyhead,” Kuroo grinned. _

_ “What do you three want?” The brunette huffed and lightly growled at the alphas and beta around him. _

_ “You satisfied yourself from you heat?” Daichi asked, eyeing the omega closely. _

_ Thats when Oikawa remembered everything that had happened. He was too prideful to admit he just begged a complete stranger since his friends took too long, so he did the obvious thing: lie his way out of the problem. _

_ “Y-yeah. I was forced to use my toys since the two alphas I know were too busy playing dress-up,” Oikawa glared at his friends. Kuroo only laughed in his face. Damn hyena. Bokuto on the other hand started to frantically apologize only to be interrupted by the Omega, “It’s fine, we need to get ready anyways. You can pay me back later.”  _

_ The alpha’s face quickly went red, a sign he knew what Oikawa meant by that last statement. The wink didn’t help. For an alpha, Bokuto was always easily flustered, but even with that embarrassed attitude he still did his job well. The omega knew how to get to the alphas (in more ways than one) and he was proud of that.  _

_ Now he just had to get ready for tonight and pray nothing went wrong... _

* * *

  
  


Kuroo was laughing at him again, not surprising. Bokuto on the other hand had this blank look on his face, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. Poor guy. The other omegas at the table looked amused, yet disappointed at the same time. 

Iwa has it just as rough as him.

“Is this what you meant by ‘being a good samaritan’ Iwaizumi?” Suga questioned, his face and scent both daring him to try and lie his way out this one.

“Um, yeah. It wasn’t my fault he started slicking up when I decided to go give him his wallet.” 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t decided to take advantage of me, then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Oikawa stated matter of factly. 

“Right, because you whining and humping against an alpha isn’t already a go-ahead.” Iwa huffed, looking at Bokuto for reassurance. The other alpha just gave him that blank look of what he assumed was remorse. 

“Well maybe if you… if you…” The omega started, but he had nothing else to say. Iwa was completely right, it was ultimately his fault. He was the one who drove himself to an early heat by waking up late and stressing over missing a meeting. He was the one mindlessly panting and drooling a few hours prior. This wasn’t good. He felt hot. Sweaty. It was too much. All the scents around him. Suffocating. He couldn’t breath– 

“Tooru! Relax!” Kuroo growled out, the commanding tone even making Suga and Akaashi flinch. “You’re scent keeps spiking so calm yourself before your slick ruins that suit. I’m calling Daichi to take you home.”

“No! I mean, I’m alright here. I’m not a slave to my biology like others, I still have roughly an hour before we need to go.”

“Not after that mini panic attack bro,” Bokuto mentioned, scooting closer to the omega to comfort him. Oikawa sighed, this whole thing was a mess. No matter how much he wanted to blame Tendou he couldn’t. No matter how much he despised the other omega he couldn’t be blamed for all this. All the redhead did was spread information, it was Oikawa who had created something to talk about in the first place. Well, him and Iwaizumi. What did Iwa think–

“I’ll be taking Oikawa, thank you very much. Now lets go”

Did he hear that right?

“Oi, didn’t you hear me Shittykawa? Get up. We’re going.”

Guess he did hear correctly, even though the name was kinda mean.

“Uh, going where exactly?” The omega questioned, confusion clear on his face. Iwa didn’t grace him with an answer. Instead the alpha grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him out of the booth and to the nearest bathroom. Whatever was about to happen, he wasn’t prepared at all. 

It wasn’t the first time Oikawa had been dragged into a bathroom, but it was the first time being dragged into a bathroom by the chiseled god that was Iwaizumi Hajime. Okay, maybe his heat was kicking in a bit sooner than expected, but could you blame him? Iwa had a pretty face and a good personality (and a damn good dick too), what’s there not too love? 

“Look...” The alpha started, “I’m not sure if you wanted earlier to be a one time thing, but if you’ll allow me to, I’d like to take you on a date sometime soon.”

“For real?”

“I’ve never been the hit it and quit it kind of guy,” Iwa chuckled bringing his hand to the back of his head, causing part of his shirt to lift up. Oikawa felt himself near drooling, his scent clearly wanting the alpha again. Said alpha laughed, “I thought you weren't a slave to your biology?”

Oikawa looked Iwa in the eyes and scoffed, “I’m not.”

“Your body begs to differ,” The alpha said with a grin, pinning the tall omega to the wall. While Oikawa may be taller it’s obvious who’s stronger between the two. The omega shuddered, his breathing starting to change into panting. His heat was starting up again. He was really about to go into heat in a bathroom in a club he owned. The thought of being caught in a bathroom was thrilling though, he’d love to wipe the cocky-ass smirk off Kuroo’s face if the alpha walked in to him being an incoherent mess. 

The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha, pulling the shorter into a heated kiss. Right as he was about to remove his suit, Oikawa heard a very slow clapping coming from behind Iwa. Trying to clear his mind enough, he looked over the alphas shoulder to see a male with bright red hair and a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. The look was smug enough, but on top of that the strong pina colada smell went into Oikawa’s nose, causing him snort. 

“My second favorite alpha is finally getting some good bussy in his life! Congratulations Iwa, I’m so proud of you.”

_ Damnit Tendou. _

Why did he always have to appear at the worst times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero regrets. Hope you guys enjoyed lmao
> 
> Next chapter is totally gonna be more smut though

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been sitting on my mind for the longest and I just had to write it out! I love Haikyuu and IwaOi is my all time favorite ship and its really late at night but I had to deliver lol
> 
> There's also gonna be smut in the next chapter and I've never written anything like that sooo this is gonna be fun haha


End file.
